Die spannendsten Easter Eggs in „Solo: A Star Wars Story”
center|link=|670px Eine kleine Warnung vorab: Dieser Artikel enthält einige große und wichtige Spoiler für Solo: A Star Wars Story. Lies also nur, wenn du das Risiko eingehen willst, gespoilert zu werden. Streng genommen, ist das letzte Star-Wars-Prequel, welches die Hintergrundgeschichte von Han Solo beleuchtet, ein riesiges Easter Egg. Wir haben uns jede Referenz, jede Anspielung, jeden noch so kleinen versteckten Hinweis genau angeschaut und für euch die spannendsten Highlights herausgepickt. Viel Spaß beim Stöbern und verblüfft die Augenbrauen hochziehen – Ja, das ist euch beim Schauen entgangen, wirlich! Indiana Jones [[Datei:Verlorener_Schatz.jpg|thumb|670px|center|In Solo finden sich mehr als nur eine Anspielung an Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes.]] Geroge Lucas und Steven Spielberg sind für vieles bekannt. Hier soll unser Fokus aber vor allen Dingen darauf liegen, dass beide eine Vorliebe dafür haben, Easter Eggs aus den Filmen des jeweils anderen in den eigenen Titeln zu platzieren. Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Hieroglyphen von C-3PO und R2-D2, die aus Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes stammen? Und daran, dass die Rasse von E.T. in Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung auftauchte? Nun, Solo-Regisseur Ron Howard verriet, dass es noch eine weitere Anspielung an den verlorenen Schatz in Solo gibt. Das mysteriöse Easter Egg von dem hier die Sprache ist, ist das goldene Ei aus Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes, das in Solo im Hintergrund als Artefakt in Dryden Vos’ Yacht zu sehen ist. Es gibt aber noch eine weitere Anspielung an eine recht ikonische Szene des Indiana-Jones-Fimes: Zu sehen ist der Moment bereits im Solo-Trailer. In dem Moment, in dem Han Solo, verkörpert von Alden Ehrenreich, der Banditin Enfys Nest gegenübersteht, welche nur mit einem Stock bewaffnet ist. Im Indy-Film steht der namensgebende Held vor einem Gegenspieler, welcher versucht mit spektakulären Schwertschwüngen den Helden zu beeindrucken. Doch Indy zückt seine Pistole und erledigt sein Gegenüber einfach. Das Ganze wird noch lustiger, wenn man sich vor Augen führt, dass Han und Indy beide schon von Harrison Ford gespielt wurden. Planeten & Orte Scarif [[Datei:Scarif_easter_eggs.jpg|thumb|670px|center|Scarif in Rogue One.]] Nachdem Scarif das erste mal in Rogue One vorgestellt wurde, wird der Planet auch in Solo erwähnt und zwar als essentieller Ort, wo Coaxium, ein außerordentlich wertvoller und effektiver Treibstoff, hergestellt wird. In Solo vermeiden Tobias Beckett und seine Gruppe es, dort zu landen, weil die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen dort so hoch sind. Die bunt-gemischte Crew der Rebellen unter der Leitung von Jyn Erso in Rogue One, führte später eine Mission auf Scarif aus, die zum Erfolg der Rebellion führte – aber für jeden einzelnen der Gruppe in einer Tragödie endete. Glee Anselm Beckett und Paramour Val sprechen darüber, nach Glee Anselm zurückzukehren. Laut Informationen aus den Romanen und aus der Zeichentrickserie Star Wars: The Clone Wars, ''handelt es sich um einen Ozeanplaneten und die Heimat der Nautolan-Arten. Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto ist zum Beispiel ein Nautolaner. Vandor-1 Auf diesem Schneeplaneten findet der Zugüberfall in ''Solo statt, bei dem Han und Chewbacca zusammen mit Tobias Beckett und seiner Truppe eine Ladung Coaxium stehlen. Carida Als Han sich dazu entscheidet, dem Galaktischen Imperium zu dienen, wird er zur Imperialen Akademie auf Carida geschickt, um dort in den grundlegenden militärischen Disziplinen unterrichtet zu werden. Die Akademie wird das erste Mal in Büchern erwähnt die mittlerweile nicht mehr zum Kanon zählen. Und wird auch in der Geschichte Tarkin von James Luceno aus dem Jahr 2014 genannt. Coronet City, Corellia thumb|670px|center|Die Verfolgungsszene auf Corellia. Corellia ist Han Solos Heimatplanet und der Schauplatz der ersten Szenen in Solo. Die Hauptstadt ist Coronet City. Corellia ist in Solo schwer besetzt von Imperialen Kräften und es ist der Ort, an dem auch die Sternzerstörer für die Imperiale Flotte hergestellt werden. Mimban Auf dem sumpfigen Planeten Mimba schließt sich Han Solo dem Kampf der Imperialen Flotte an. Dort stößt er das erste Mal auf Tobias Beckett und seine Truppe und es ist auch der Ort, wo er das erste Mal auf Chewbacca trifft. Han wird als Futter für Chewbacca in eine dreckiges Loch geworfen und da der Wookiee drei Tage nicht gefüttert wurde, ist Schlimmes zu erwarten. Doch Han spricht Chewies Sprache und kann sich mit dem struwweligen Wesen verständigen. Sie schmieden zusammen einen Plan zur Flucht und werden schnell beste Freunde. Si'klaata-Sternhaufen, der Akkadesische Mahlstrom und der Maw thumb|center|670px|Lando ist ein Profi im Kessel-Flug. Während des Kessel-Fluges werden der Si'Klaata-Sternhaufen, der Akkadesische Mahlstrom und der Schlund erwähnt. Der Si'Klaata-Sternhaufen ist eine Ansammlung von Sternen am äußeren Rand des Gebietes, welches man passieren muss, um durch den Akkadesischen Mahlstrom nach Kessel zu kommen. Der Schlund wiederum ist eine Ansammlung von schwarzen Löchern nahe Kessel. Savareen Savareen ist der Schauplatz des Finales des Filmes, wo Dryden Vos seine Yacht festmacht und Han Solo mit Enfys Nest alliiert. Tatooine Tobias Beckett erwähnt Luke Skywalkers Heimatplanet Tatooine namentlich, als er sagt, dass er dorthin unterwegs ist für einen Job. Kopfgeldjäger Bossk thumb|670px|center|Bossk. Dieser bekannte Name wird von Val als bessere Söldner-Alternative zu Han für ihre Mission erwähnt. Bossk ist ein recht prominenter, wenn auch eher kleiner Charakter aus Das Imperium schlägt zurück. Er ist ein ein reptiloider Kopfgeldjäger, der von Darth Vader beauftragt wurde, Han Solo auszuliefern. Aurra Sing thumb|670px|center|Aurra Sing. Die Kopfgeldjägerin Aurra Sing war eine ehemalige Verbündete von Boba Fett und wird auch kurz in Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung gezeigt. Es wird erwähnt, dass Beckett sie getötet hat. Besonders bekannt ist sie aus Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Zan und Zu Pike Val überprüft auch das Söldnerpaar, das 1996 erstmals ins dem Roman The Secrets of Star Wars – Shadows of the Empire”''erwähnt wird. Dort wird gesagt, dass sie in der Kampftechnik Teräs Käsi erfahren sind, welche wiederum auch in Solo erwähnt wird. Mandalorianische Rüstung Im Hintergrund von Szenen auf Vos' Yacht kann man eine Mandalorianische Rüstung sehen, wie sie von Jango und Boba Fett getragen wird. Bekannte Szenen Paralleles Abseilen [[Datei:Paralleles_Abseilen_Easter_eggs.jpg|thumb|670px|center|Amidala and Co. erklimmen die Palastmauer in ''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung.]]Die Szene, in der Val sich von der Brücke während des Zugüberfalls abseilt, ist eine klare Anspielung an den Moment, als Luke Skywalker aus der Wolkenstadt in Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück baumelt und auch auf Amidala, wie sie die Palastmauer in Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung erklimmt. Chewbacca und Rancor Als Han Chewbacca das erste Mal trifft, ist dies eine Anspielung an die Rancor-Szene in Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Es gibt zudem einen Wink an Das Erwachen der Macht, als Han Chewie als einen „räudigen kashyyykianischen Moof-Melker“ beschimpft. Große Monster thumb|center|670 px Das riesige Tentakelmonster, auf das der Millennium Falke trifft, erinnert an den schneckenartigen Exogorth, auf welchen Han, Leia und Chewie im gleichen Raumschiff in Das Imperium schlägt zurück stoßen. Es gibt außerdem noch eine Anspielung an das Monster in der Müllpresse aus Eine neue Hoffnung und den Sarlacc aus Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Ähnliche Düsenschlitten Die Düsenschlittenjagd auf Corellia erinnert in Auszügen an das Rennen auf Endor aus Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Nicht zuletzt, weil einer der Sturmtruppler ein ähnliches, schmerzvolles Ende erleidet. Der Inhaftierungstrick thumb|center|670px|Die Todesstern-Infiltration in Aktion. Als das Team Kessel infiltriert, wenden sie den gleichen Inhaftierungstrick an, wie auch schon beim Eindringen in den Todesstern in Episode IV. Han Solo Blaster Han Solos Markenzeichen ist ein Blaster. In Solo sieht man, wie er an diese berühmt-berüchtigte Waffe gelangt: Tobias gibt sie ihm. Sie ist eigentlich Bestandteil eines größeren Gewehrs. Zuerst geschossen thumb|center|670 px|center Ein jeder kennt die kontroverse Diskussion, ob Han Solo in Eine neue Hoffnung zuerst auf Greedo schoss. In Solo sieht man, wie Han ganz klar als erster auf Beckett das Feuer eröffnet – möglicherweise ein klares Statement, dass dies genau seine Art ist. 12 Parsec In Eine neue Hoffnung prahlt Han Solo bekanntermaßen damit vor Obi-Wan und Luke, dass der Millennium Falke den Kesselflug in weniger als 12 Parsec schafft. In Solo wird dies unter Beweis gestellt. Lando behauptet, dass der Kesselflug nicht in weniger als 20 Parsec zu schaffen sei und am Ende des Films schafft es Han in gerade mal 12. Die goldene Würfel thumb|670px|center|Blick in das Cockpit des Millennium Falken, wo die goldenen Würfel hängen. In der Original-Trilogie war es nichts weiter, als ein unbedeutendes Detail, dass in Hans Cockpit des Millennium Falken goldene Würfel hingen. In Die letzten Jedi wird dieses Detail jedoch noch einmal entscheidend aufgegriffen, als Luke eine projizierte Version der Würfel an Leia überreicht. In Solo wiederum sieht man, wie Han die Würfel an seine große Liebe Qi'ra übergibt und sie ihm diese später wiedergibt. Eine sehr bedeutungsschwangere Geste. Ein ganz mieses Gefühl ... Im ganzen Franchise taucht immer wieder der Satz „Ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl” auf. Han Solo sagt sogar einmal zu Luke: „Du sagst doch jetzt nicht, dass du da ein ganz mieses Gefühl hast, oder? Ich hasse es, wenn du das sagst!” In Solo sagt ein jüngerer, weniger negativer Han: „Ich habe ein wirklich gutes Gefühl dabei!” „Ich weiß” Als Lando zu Han sagt: „Ich hasse dich” antwortet Han mit „Ich weiß”. Das ist genau die gleiche Antwort, die er Leia bei der berühmten Liebeserklärung gibt, wenn sie sagt „Ich liebe dich”. Anspielungen an die originale Trilogie Jabba the Hutt Tobias Beckett erwähnt nicht nur Tatooine (was sofort an Eine neue Hoffnung erinnert) sondern spielt auch auf Jabba the Hutt an, wenn er von einem sehr großen Kriminellen spricht, der gerade eine Gruppe um sich schart. Das legt den Grundstein für ein, sagen wir, „abenteuerliches” Zusammentreffen von Han und Jabba später. Weiter fahren! thumb|center|670 px Zu Anfang des Filmes sagt ein Sturmtruppler „Weiter fahren!”. Das ist eine klare Anspielung an Episode IV, in der Obi-Wan in einer Sturmtuppen-Kontrolle seine Jedi-Fähigkeiten einsetzt, um die Sturmtruppler mental zu manipulieren und sie passieren zu lassen. Thermaldetonatoren thumb|center|670 px Han bedroht Lady Proxima zu Beginn mit einem unechten Thermaldetonator. Tatsächlich handelt es sich dabei um nichts anderes, als einen Stein. Ein selbsterzeugtes Klickgeräusch aus seinem Mund, macht die Täuschung „perfekt”. Proxima lässt sich jedoch nicht so einfach reinlegen. Dabei handelt es sich recht sicher um eine Anspielung an Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter, wo Leia, verkleidet als der Kopfgeldjäger Boussh, Jabba the Hutt mit einer absolut echten Version der hochexplosiven Waffe bedroht. Holoschach thumb|center|670 px Im Falken spielen Tobias Beckett und Chewbacca Dejarik, eine holografische Art von Schach. Chewbacca ist genervt davon, erneut zu verlieren und versucht impulsiv die Spielfiguren vom Tisch zu wischen. Dies ist eine Anspielung an eine Szene mit dem gleichen Spiel, am exakt gleichen Ort, als Chewie und R2-D2 in Eine neue Hoffnung zusammen spielen. Auch dort wird klar: Chewie ist kein guter Verlierer. Da hilft auch nicht, dass C-3PO R2 versönlich auffordert, den Wookiee doch auch mal gewinnen zu lassen. Allgemeine Star-Wars-Referenzen Es war einmal vor langer Zeit... Zu Beginn des Filmes begrüßen den Zuschauer altbekannte Worte: „Es war einmal vor langer Zeit...”. Auch wenn die Spinoff-Filme separat von der Hauptgeschichte betrachtet werden und man auf den ikonischen Eröffnungs-Text verzichtet hat, so sind diese Worte zu Anfang von Solo und Rogue One zu lesen und verbinden die Filme lose miteinander. John Williams Auch musikalisch gibt es kleine Referenzen zu entdecken: Zwar verzichtet man größtenteils auf den klassischen Score von John Williams, aber als Han Solo zum Beispiel beschließt, sich dem Imperium anzuschließen, hört man den unverkennbaren Klang des „Imperial March”, dem musikalischen Thema von Darth Vader. Als sich Han später an die Steuerung des Millennium Falken schwingt, hört man Williams Star-Wars-Hauptthema. Landos Verkleidung [[Datei:Landos_verkleidung_Easter_Eggs.jpg|thumb|670px|center|Landos Verkleidung in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter.]] Tobias Beckett steigt aus dem Falken in der Kleidung, die man schon von Lando aus Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter kennt. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Tamtel-Skreej-Uniform. RA-7 Droide Wer genau hinschaut, kann in einer frühen Szene auf Corellia einen Droiden entdecken, der einem bekannt vorkommt. Es handelt sich um einen imperialen Droiden mit insekten-ähnlichem Kopf. Der RA-7 Droide erschien das erste Mal in Episode IV. Mynocks thumb|center|670 px Jon Favreaus CGI-Charakter Rio Durant erwähnt diese Wesen, als das Team sich auf den Zugüberfall vorbereitet. Mynocks sind Fledermaus-ähnliche Wesen, auf welche Han, Leia und Chewie in Das Imperium schlägt zurück im Magen des Exogorths stoßen, in den sie aus Versehen hineinflogen. Sabacc thumb|center|center|670 px Das Kartenspiel, welches Lando regelmäßig spielt (und in dem er offensichtlich auch schummelt) wird Sabacc genannt. In Solo sieht man, wie Han Lando herausfordert und zuerst verliert, dann aber, am Ende des Filmes, gewinnt. Aus Das Imperium schlägt zurück wissen wir, dass Han den Millennium Falken auf diese Weise von Lando gewonnen, vielleicht ergaunert hat. Reys Brille [[Datei:Reys_Brille_Easter_Eggs.png|thumb|center|670px|Rey in Das Erwachen der Macht wie sie eine Brille der imperialen Armee trägt.]] Die Brillen, welche die Imperiale Armee in Solo trägt, sind die gleichen, welche auch Rey in Das Erwachen der Macht trägt. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass Rey ihre Brille in dem AT-AT gefunden hat, in dem sie lebt. Die Rebellen Am Ende bezieht sich Enfys Nest auf die Rebellen, welche in Episode IV eine tragende Rolle spielen. Im Zusammenhang mit dem Supertreibstoff Coaxium sagt sie, dass dies auch der Antrieb für etwas Neues, eine „Rebellion” sei. Hier wird suggeriert, dass Han und auch Enfys Nest wichtige Grundpfeiler für die Anfänge der Rebellion sind. ----